


Muck and goo

by Booberfraggle



Category: Fraggle Rock
Genre: Hes trying his best, Uncle matt is just. A good uncle ok??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberfraggle/pseuds/Booberfraggle
Summary: Matt is woken up by a baby Gobo fraggle and tries to get his nephew to go back to sleep.





	Muck and goo

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna preface this by saying that i have a hc the fraggles sing a song and then BAM THERWS A BABBIE!!! and i have hcs for all of them but pretty much Matt takes care of Gobo bc Gobo's parents are unable to.  
> (They love him they just cant support him due to their own relationship troubles)

 It was a quiet night in fraggle rock. Well, mostly quiet. Matt woke up to the sounds of crying. Loud crying.

 The explorer never had any experience whats-so-ever with taking care of young fraggles. He didn't know that taking this responsibility would mean losing hours of exploration and sleep. That wasn't what was important to him anyways. Right now, he just wanted to make sure his nephew was okay.

 He dragged himself out of his slumber, drowsiness still hanging over his head. He staggered over to the young fraggle's crib, and reached in to pick Gobo up. The little baby was scooped into his arms gently, his wailing continuing.

 "What's wrong little fraggle? Are you hungry?"  
Matt reached for the bottle Gobo left unfinished from earlier. The fraggle turned his head at his uncle's offer. Matt tried a couple nore times but it became evident that he wasn't hungry.

 Matt put Gobo back in his crib, looking for the list the storyteller had given him. She'd never had a baby, but she had some secondhand experience and Matt wasn't really picky. Any advice was good.

 He tried to tell him a story. Gobo's crying drowned it out. He couldn't take his nephew for a walk since it was late and he didn't want anyone to wake up. Matt tried entertaining him. Nothing was working.

 The explorer didn't know what to do. He decided just to hold Gobo until he tired himself out. Matt laid back down in his bed, holding his nephew securely to him. Under his breath his murmured a tune:

"Give me one,  
And give me two,  
Cover me with muck and goo.

Give me three,  
And give me four,  
Cover me with guck and gore."

Matt continued his singing, not even realizing that the baby had finally fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if the lyrics for muck and goo are right idk im dying chief its 4:20 am and im gonna go cook some pizza or something


End file.
